January 5, 2009 Monday Night RAW
The January 5, 2009 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 5, 2009 at the New Orleans Arena in New Orleans, Louisiana. Episode Summary Melina & Goldust vs Beth Phoenix & Santino Marella Just weeks before Melina will face off against Women's Champion Beth Phoenix at Royal Rumble, the paparazzi-hounded Diva partnered with the bizarre Goldust to face the team of Glamarella in an Intergender Tag Team Match. Perhaps giving The Glamazon of taste of what she can expect at Royal Rumble, Melina pinned Phoenix for the win. Following the match, for the second week in a row Melina was attacked by the Women's Champion's crazed No. 1 fan, who was subsequently restrained by security and escorted out of the arena. William Regal vs CM Punk Reaping the rewards of winning the heavily contested Intercontinental Title Tournament, CM Punk met William Regal in the squared circle with the Intercontinental Title on the line. As always, Regal was accompanied to the ring by his fellow Brit, Layla. Victory appeared to be within Punk's grasp as he prepared to hit the Intercontinental Champion with the Go To Sleep, but Regal reached out and grabbed the referee, disqualifying himself. Unfortunately for the Straightedge Superstar, however, a title may not change hands on a disqualification. But Punk's luck quickly turned around, as Stephanie McMahon emerged and immediately set a future rematch, where if Regal is again disqualified, he will lose the Intercontinental Title. Kelly Kelly vs Jillian Continuing to display her rapid in-ring improvement, Kelly Kelly took out Jillian in singles competition. Raw's tone-deaf songstress was unable to take her loss in stride, however, and attacked the blond bombshell after the match, leaving Kelly in a vulnerable position when the imposing Kane entered the ring. The Big Red Monster was angry about Kelly attempting to protect her one-time lover, Randy Orton, and announced that he would be facing the Legend Killer on the next Raw. Stephanie McMahon bans Rosa Mendes One of the biggest announcements of the night came courtesy of the nefarious Chris Jericho. Accosting Stephanie McMahon in her office, Jericho revealed that not only did he petition the Executive Vice President protesting the prior week's Fatal Four Way Match, but he also sent it to the Chairman, Mr. McMahon. Stephanie was shocked to learn that not only did her father's office respond to Jericho, but they announced his return to Raw in just two short weeks. This huge revelation came after Women's Champion Beth Phoenix and Santino Marella had been speaking with the Executive Vice President about Rosa Mendes, the crazed fan that attacked Melina earlier in the night. Stephanie told "Glamarella" that Mendes was as of that moment banned from Raw. Results * Mixed Tag Team Match: Melina & Goldust Beth Phoenix & Santino Marella * Singles Match for the Intercontinental Championship: CM Punk defeated William Regal © (w/ Layla) by disqualification * Singles Match: Kelly Kelly defeated Jillian Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Category:2009 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Melina Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Layla Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Episodes featuring Jillian Hall Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:WWE television episodes